Suplantados
by Kyarorain88
Summary: Conan Edogawa y Kaito Kuroba se enfrascaran en una aventura que jamas imaginaron, todo por culpa de una mitica joya. Ahora, deberan aprender el uno del otro si es que desean recuperar su identidad. Descubre como lo lograran en… SUPLANTADOS
1. la diosa blanca

**CAPITULO 1: La diosa blanca**

Conan comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y sentándose se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, sentía como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado fuertemente, entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

Pero que es esto?! Por qué tengo puesto el traje de Kaitou Kid?! –Conan n entendía lo que pasaba-

Kaituo comenzó a despertar y cuál fue su sorpresa al verse en el cuerpo de un niño de 7 años y ver su verdadera identidad frente a él viéndolo de frente con los ojos muy abiertos.

QUE, RAYOS?!...

**Un día antes**

Cuando la diosa blanca este en su punto mas alto

Venus brillara con su resplandor

Y robare la Piedra Nuray.

Kaitou kid

Nande! -gritaba el inspector Nakamori sujetando la nota con el mensaje dejado por el ladrón 1412-

La nota a pareció esta mañana en su escritorio, inspector - se acercaba un oficial nerviosamente –

No entiendo como se ha enterado que esa piedra estaba en camino – se preguntaba el inspector Nakamori llevándose una mano al mentón – Supongo que Jirokichi-San quería esa piedra para desafiar a Kid pero ni siquiera había hecho público el desafío.. Ese Kaitou Kid! Cuando le ponga las manos encima, ya vera! – gritaba el inspector a todo pulmón mientras los demás oficiales de policía lo miraban con una gotita de sudor en sus rostros.

El inspector Nakamori tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio llevando ambas manos a su cabeza para luego soltar un suspiro – Lo primero que hay que hacer es descifrar la nota que ha dejado, ya nos ha dicho lo que quiere obtener esta vez, pero aún se desconoce el día y la hora en que actuara –Los oficiales asintieron y se pusieron en marcha sacando algunas copias de la nota para distribuirlas entre ellos y lograr descifrar las palabras del ladrón de guante blanco.

Imagino que Jirokichi-san ya debe haber recibido también un aviso de ese ladron, creo que lo mas conveniente es hacerle una visita – el inspector cerro sus ojos cansadamente para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la mansión del anciano Suzuki Kirokichi.

Agencia de Detectives Mouri

El detective kogoro Mouri se encontraba en su rutina habitual, sentado detrás de su escritorio bebiendo algunas cervezas y viendo el programa grabado de Yoko Okino.

Jajaja! Yoko! Yoko! Es tan hermosa! – Gritaba Kogoro a todo pulmón ya un poco ebrio – me alegra haber grabado el programa de anoche, ese último caso estuvo algo complicado y tarde un poco en descubrir al verdadero culpable jajaja! – decía esto último para dar un gran sorbo a su bebida embriagante.

Conan lo miraba de reojo sentado en uno de los sofás de la agencia

"Ooe ooe si he sido yo quien ha resuelto el caso de anoche sin mencionar todos los anteriores, jeje"

Conan-kun! – grito Ran desde la cocina –

Si, Ran-neechan? – dijo Conan dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la chica de ojos azules

Conan, me acabo de dar cuenta que he olvidado comprar un poco de daikon* para la sopa, podrías ir a conseguir un poco en la tienda de aquí cerca? – Decía Ran con ojitos suplicantes – Claro que si Ran-neechan, ahora regreso – Conan salió de la agencia con rumbo a la tienda cuando al pasar por un negocio de aparatos electrónicos una noticia que se daba en los televisores del anaquel captó su atención.

Se avecina la llegada de una de las joyas más emblemáticas del mundo – Se transmitía la noticia desde el museo del empresario Jirokichi Suzuki – estamos hablando de la Piedra Nuray, la cual se exhibida en el museo del Señor empresario Jirokichi Suzuji y con la cual tiene pensado desafiar al ladrón Kaitou Kid el cual se le ha adelantado enviándole una nota indicando el día y la hora pero la cual lamentablemente no ha podido ser descifrada, estaremos informando cuando se tenga mayor información, reportó Airi Setsuna para Nichiuri TV.

Así que ese ladronzuelo planea otro robo, eso no me lo pierdo por nada, esta vez no te escaparas Kid. Conan había estado atento a la noticia sobre Kaitou Kid que por un momento olvido hacia donde se dirigía, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que dio un brinco del susto cuando Ran lo llamo a sus espaldas.

Ahh! Ran-neechan que pasa? – volteo Conan aun un poco nervioso –

Oh Conan con que aquí estabas, me preocupo que aún no regresaras, la tienda no está muy lejos, que estás haciendo?, aun no compras lo que te pedí? – Ran miraba las manos del pequeño buscando el encargo – Aaa etto, ahora voy Ran, no tardo! – el niño se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo con rumbo a comprar el daikon – Vale Conan! – Grito Ran, viendo como este se alejaba del lugar – Otto-san esta hecho una furia porque aún no está lista la sopa.

Ran se dirigía de regreso a la agencia cuando su móvil le indico que estaba recibiendo una llamada – mochi-mochi – Ran! Escuchas te la noticia! – Gritaba Sonoko del otro lado de la línea, Ran tuvo que retirarse el móvil ya que poro poco pierde el oído – Sonoko, etto a que noticia te refieres? – Preguntaba la chica tomando camino nuevamente hacia su hogar- Hablo de la noticia sobre mi amado Kaitou Kid!, le ha enviado una nota de desafío al tío Jirokichi planea obtener una de las joyas del museo, bueno, la verdad es que el tío tenía planeado desafiarlo con una de las joyas que llega esta semana, pero Kid se le adelanto enviando la nota primero, nadie sabe cómo es que se enteró que la joya venia hacia Tokio, en fin, Ran! Me gustaría que vinieran mañana, tal vez el tío Kogoro pueda ayudar a descifrar la nota que ha enviado mi Kaitou Kid, que te parece? – preguntaba Sonoko poniendo ojitos de cachorrito aunque Ran no la pudiera ver – Claro que si Sonoko! Allí estaremos mañana, yo le informo a oto-san, nos vemos mañana, vale. – Vale Ran!, hasta mañana.

Ran había caminado muy despacio escuchando lo que Sonoko le contaba que hasta Conan le alcanzo de regreso a casa, Ran aprovecho para contarle la noticia a Conan el cual se emocionó por que podría estar presente desde el principio.

Al día siguiente todos en la agencia de detectives se preparaban para encontrarse con Sonoko y los encargados del caso y darle un vistazo a la nota con el acertijo, en especial Conan.

Vamos ojji-san! Apresúrate que se nos hace tarde! – Conan se encontraba de pie en la puerta ya listo para partir –

Y a ti quien te ha invitado mocoso?! – Gritaba Kogoro anudándose la corbata de su traje –

Oto-san! No lo molestes!, él quiere acompañarnos, además recuerda que el se ha encontrado de frente con Kid en más de una ocasión, no es así? Conan-kun? – Ran estaba inclinada un poco a la altura de Conan.

Hi! – decía Conan con un poco de rubor en su infantil rostro –

Je! Que haga lo que quiera, solo no quiero que ande por allí metiendo las narices cuando esté haciendo mi trabajo, entendido?! – Kogoro se abotonaba el último botón de su saco –

"Ooe ooe pero si seguramente seré yo quien resuelva esa nota" – pensaba Conan con una cara de ironía –

Al fin tomaron el taxi que los llevaría hasta el lugar acordado, cuando llegaron podían ver a un considerable número de oficiales yendo de un lado a otro, se podía ver también las cámaras de Nichiuri TV los cuales esperaban por nuevas noticias para ser transmitidas, al entrar al museo fueron recibidos por Sonoko la cual los llevo donde se encontraba el inspector Nakamori y el tio Jirokichi trabajando con algunos otros oficiales en descifrar la nota.

Veo que necesitan un poco de ayuda – Kogoro entraba a la habitación con aires de grandeza –

Detective Kogoro Mouri! – El inspector nakamori se acercaba a donde se encontraban los recién llegados – Que se supone que hacen ustedes aquí?

Yo los he invitado a venir – decía Sonoko tomando asiento – pensé que no vendría mal un poco más de ayuda

Y esta vez que es lo que planea obtener ese ladrón? – pregunto Kogoro mientras tomaba una de las copias que contenía escrita la nota de Kaitou kid

Vengas, les mostrare, - Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia Jirokichi quien se encaminaba fuera de la habitación, para después imitarlo.

Todos se dirigieron a una nueva habitación la cual se encontraba rodeada por oficiales de seguridad dentro y fuera, custodiando la joya, esta se encontraba en un pedestal, la gema era parecida a un diamante pero brillaba de un color tornasol.

Pero que piedra tan más hermosa! – Ran estaba deslumbrado por el brillo que despedía la joya –

Este es el objetivo de Kid, la Piedra nuray.

Piedra Nuray?! – dijeron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo –

Así es, esta piedra es de origen turco y su nombre significa Luna Brillante por el color que esta tiene, hay una leyenda que dice que si se da la ocasión en que tú y tu otro yo llegar a tocar juntos la piedra, la luna los cambiara.

Tu otro yo? – pregunto Ran –

Se dice que todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte del mundo, pero rara vez se presente la ocasión de que logres encontrarte con esa persona – Ran recordó a Shinichi y a ese chico con el cual lo confundió una vez preguntándose si ese chico seria el doble de shinichi- ohh, ya veo y que es lo que quiere decir con que los cambiara?

No tengo idea, jajaja, bueno regresemos a trabajar, hay que resolver la nota hoy mismo!, Jirokichi salió nuevamente de la habitación ordenando a los oficiales que vigilaran bien la joya.

Todos tomaron asiento en la habitación y Kogoro comenzó a leer la nota – Cuando la diosa blanca este en su punto más alto, venus brillara con su resplandor y robare la piedra Nuray.

Alguna idea de a que se refiere con la diosa blanca? – pregunto el inspector Nakamori –

Lo tengo! Debe ser una mujer de piel muuuy blanca y muy bella que parezca ser una diosa jajaja – Kogoro no para de reír y todos lo miraban con una gotita de sudor en sus rostros –

Déjese de bromas Kogoro – lo reprendio el inspector Nakamori mirándolo de reojo y regresando su vista a la nota –

La diosa blanca no se referirá a la leyenda que nos acaba de contar el tío Jirokichi? – dijo Conan con cara de inocencia – todos voltearon a donde Conan con signo de interrogación en sus rostros – sii!, creo que se refiere a la luna!

Que quieres decir con la luna? Explícate mocoso! – el detective Kogoro se puso de pie apoyando ambas manos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia Conan que se encontraba sentado frente a el –

La luna es llamada por diferentes nombres en todo el mundo y uno de ellos es la diosa blanca – todos lo miraban asombrados que un niño tuviera conocimiento de ese dato, al sentir la mirada de todos Conan comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa – lo he visto en un programa de Tv!

Souka! ahora tiene sentido, dice cuando la diosa blanca este en su punto más alto, eso quiere decir cuando la luna este en su punto máximo, eso sería medianoche! – gritó el inspector poniéndose de pie –

Bien, ya tenemos la hora, pero que dia atacara? – se preguntaba el empresario Jirokichi mirando de nuevo la nota –

Ran-neechan! – pregunto el pequeño Conan

Que pasa conan-kun?

Sabías que hoy estamos a Júpiter?

A que te refieres Conan-kun?

Es que ayer vi en la tv que los días de la semana a veces son representados por los planetas y me pareció algo interesante que quise compartir contigo – decía Conan mirando de reojo a Kogoro –

Niño ahora no estamos para tont.. chotto matte! que día representaba el planeta venus?! – Kogoro sujeto a Conan de su brazo en espera de la respuesta –

Eee etto, a si! Creo que al día viernes! – dijo coman con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios –

Lo tenemos! – gritaron inspector y detective al mismo tiempo –

Entonces el mensaje dice: cuando la luna este en su punto máximo, es decir, media noche, el día viernes brillara con su resplandor ya que ese día es luna llena, ese día y a esa hora cometerá el robo – Dijo Jirokichi con los ojos cerrados como analizando la situación.

Kaito se encontraba descansando en su habitación viendo la Tv, cuando la programación fue interrumpida.

Ha sido confirmada la hora y el día en que se llevara a cabo el robo del famoso ladrón Kaitou kid, la nota fue descifrada por el encargado del caso el Inspector Ginzo Nakamori y el Detective Privado Kogoro Mouri mejor conocido como el Detective Durmiente, dicho robo se llevara a cabo este viernes en punto de la media noche en el museo del empresario Zusuki Jirokichi, se espera que esta vez el ladrón pueda ser arrestado. Informó para Nichiuru Tv Airi Setsuna.

Durante el reportaje se vieron en escena el Inspector y Kogoro y al fondo se encontraba Conan.

No esperaba menos de ti, tantei-kun – decía Kaito con una sonrisa de mientras jugaba con un naipe en sus manos.


	2. Un cambio inesperado

**Mil disculpas! en el capitulo anterior por la emoción de publicarlo ya que es mi primer fanfic olvidé agregar algunos datos importantes al igual que reconozco que cometí muchos horrores ortográficos ^.^**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capi y aquí les dejo la continuación, dejen reviews.**

******* en el capitulo anterior Ran envía a Conan a comprar un ingrediente llamado Daikon, para los que desconozcan que es esto pues es un tipo de rábano gigante utilizado para la preparación de algunos platillos japoneses el cual es utilizado en sopas.****  
**

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. La historia es inventada jeje

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Kaito se encontraba descansando en su habitación viendo la Tv, cuando la programación fue interrumpida.

Ha sido confirmada la hora y el día en que se llevara a cabo el robo del famoso ladrón Kaitou kid, la nota fue descifrada por el encargado del caso el Inspector Ginzo Nakamori y el Detective Privado Kogoro Mouri mejor conocido como el Detective Durmiente, dicho robo se llevara a cabo este viernes en punto de la media noche en el museo del empresario Zusuki Jirokichi, se espera que esta vez el ladrón pueda ser arrestado. Informó para Nichiuru Tv Airi Setsuna.

Durante el reportaje se vieron en escena el Inspector y Kogoro y al fondo se encontraba Conan.

No esperaba menos de ti… tantei-kun – decía Kaito con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras jugaba con un naipe en sus manos.

**CAPITULO 2: Un Cambio Inesperado**

Era el día del gran robo de Kaitou Kid, asi que todo el escuadrón de policías liderado por el Inspector Nakamori se preparan dentro y fuera del museo para impedir el robo y lograr atrapar al ladrón blanco.

Conan se dirigió a casa del profesor Agasa ya que debía recoger la patineta que le había entregado el día anterior para que el nombrado le hiciera algunas reparaciones y ya estando allí darle un vistazo a los avances del antídoto para el APTX en el cual trabajaba Haibara. Al llegar toco a la puerta y fue recibido por el profesor.

Shinichi! Adelante, ya está listo tu encargo, ademas de hacerle las reparaciones que necesitaba lo he modificado un poco -Decía el profesor guiñando un ojo-

Eso es genial profesor Agasa -Conan acomodo la patineta en la entrada junto con sus zapatos- Me alegra que haya terminado a tiempo debo usarla para llegar hasta el museo ya que el tío Kogoro y Ran llegaran hasta mas tarde y quiero estar temprano para dar un vistazo -Conan no podia esperar para estar frente a frente con el ladrón de la luna deseaba atraparlo a toda costa- Etto, profesor donde se encuentra Haibara? -Pregunto Conan recorriendo la vista por toda la estancia-

Mmm se encuentra trabajando en el laboratorio, como siempre, no ha salido de allí desde esta mañana –Dijo Agasa con preocupación en su rostro-

Shinichi se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados viendo en dirección a la puerta que daba al laboratorio, como si con el hecho de verla fijamente pudiera ver lo que hacia la científica del otro lado. –Bueno, también he venido para saber de los avances del antídoto, lleva trabajando en ello desde hace tiempo y solo ha logrado crear antídotos temporales. –El pequeño detective se cruzó de brazos algo impaciente dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Y crees que para mí esto es muy divertido? –Haibara se encontraba a espaldas de Shinichi acababa de salir del laboratorio alcanzando a escuchar lo último que mencionó Shinichi, el cual dio un gran respingo y el profesor Agasa de limitó a sonreír nerviosamente, Shinichi se giró lentamente a donde estaba Haibara y la observó tomando asiento en el sofá. –Aunque,,, esta vez, si hay una buena noticia, Kudo-

Al fin has creado el antídoto?! –Preguntaron Shinichi y el Profesor al mismo tiempo algo sorprendidos-

Bueno, creo es algo pronto para decirlo de esa forma –Dijo Haibara con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa en su boca-

A que te refieres? –Preguntó Shinichi caminando hacia donde se encontraba Haibara para tomar asiento junto a ella-

Esta última semana he avanzado más de lo que esperaba con el antídoto, y, aunque aún lo está finalizado, tengo la esperanza de que en pocos días lograre terminarlo, y podremos volver a ser nosotros de nuevo. –Haibara miraba a shinichi de reojo para ver la reacción que comenzaba a reflejarse en su rostro-

Shinichi se quedó de piedra por un momento, para después dar paso a una gran emoción, ya se imaginaba siendo nuevamente Shinichi Kudo el mejor detective, a fin poder dejar de aparentar ser un crio frente a todos.

Kudo! Kudo! Kudooooooo! –Shinichi cayó del sofá asustado por el grito que acababa de recibir por parte de la pequeña científica-

Ooe ooe que no es necesario que grites! Que sucede? –Preguntaba el niño poniéndose de pies y sentándose de nuevo al sofá- Que no escuchabas que te llamaba? –Decia Haibara bajando del sofá par dirigirse nuevamente al laboratorio- Me voy, tengo demasiado trabajo- Caminó unos pasos para detenerse y dirigir su mirada al Shinichi que aun se encontraba en el sentado sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado al caer- Por cierto, Kudo… ten cuidado esta noche durante el robo de Kaitou Kid, no sé, tengo… un mal presentimiento- Dicho eso último le dio la espalda para dirigirse al laboratorio-.

Ambos se quedaron viendo como Haibara se retiraba del lugar para dirigirse la mirada uno al otro son signo de interrogación.

Qué habrá querido decir con eso Shinichi? –Pregunto el Profesor con el ceño fruncido y preparándose una taza de té.

No lo sé, pero no hay de que preocuparse, tendré todo bajo control. Debo irme profesor, se me hace tarde, nos vemos luego. –Shinichi se despidió tomando en sus manos la patineta para dirigirse hacia el museo donde se llevaría a cabo el robo.

Hasta luego Shinichi, ten cuidado! –Se despedia el profesor agitando una mano para luego dar un sorbo a su té recién preparado.

Conan se dirigía a toda velocidad sobre su patineta dejando una estela de polvo por donde pasaba y captando la mirada curiosa de los peatones que circulaban por allí. Además de los arreglos que el profesor había hecho a la patineta pareciera que esta alcanzara una mayor velocidad que antes, lo cual, para Conan, era algo satisfactorio. Conan iba concentrado en al camino cuando algo en el cielo captó su atención, unas nubes que presagiaban se avecinaba una tormenta.

Vaya, al parecer será una noche tormentosa _"creo que las cosas no serán tan fácil para Kaitou Kid en la azotea" _–Pensaba Conan con una sonrisa ya que sabía de antemano el típico truco del ladrón para escapar, el cual consistía la mayoría de las veces el desaparecer con la joya y subir a la azotea para saltar del edificio y escapar volando en su ala delta, pero ésta vez Conan estaría preparado para impedir cualquier truco que el ladrón pensara utilizar.

**9:00 PM**

Ya todo estaba preparado en el museo para el momento tan esperado, Conan llegó y colocó su patineta en un lugar seguro para comenzar a dar un vistazo a todo el lugar.

Mocoso! Tu de nuevo? Pero que haces aquí? –Preguntó el inspector Nakamori caminado hacia donde se encontraba Conan-.

Ah etto,, hola inspector Nakamori! La hermana Sonoko nos ha invitado para presenciar el robo, pero yo he llegado antes para ver como preparan todo. –Decía Conan con su voz aniñada y sus manos detrás de su cabeza-

Así que sonoko-chan los ha invitado a venir... Ah? Shotto matte! Cómo que a presenciar el robo? Como está tan segura de que ese ladrón de pacotilla logrará obtener lo que quiere?! Cuando vea a esa chiquilla! A un lado y no andes estorbando por allí! –El inspector empujo a Conan hacia un lado y se dedico a comprobar por su radio si ya todo se encontraba preparado, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de sus oficiales. Conan continuó con el recorrido y por último decidió subir a la azotea, el viento se sentía frio y no muy dejos se podían apreciar los relámpagos en el cielo dando aviso de que la tormenta se acercaba.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba el pequeño detective, en la azotea de otro edificio se podía ver a un joven vestido con ropas blancas y una capa la cual se agitaba majestuosamente a causa del viento.

"_Solo espero que no esté lloviendo para cuando tenga que escapar de allí, ya que si es así, dudo que pueda salir con el ala delta, sería demasiado peligroso"_ –Pensaba Kaitou Kid mientras admiraba igual que Conan, los relámpagos en el cielo, cuando pudieron comprobar por el aroma en el ambiente que las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer a muy poca distancia de donde se encontraban.

Bueno, que comience el espectáculo! –Dijo Kaitou con la vista en dirección al museo y una gran sonrisa característica, se dejó caer al vacío desplegando sus alas con un solo objetivo en mente, obtener la Piedra Nuray la cual era una de las joyas en la lista de su padre como una posibilidad de que fuera la joya que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo aquella a la que llamaban, Pandora.

**11:30 PM**

El detective Kogoro Mouri junto con Ran llegaron al museo siendo recibidos briosamente por Sonoko.

Ran! Ya todo esta preparado para recibir a mi querido kaitou-sama –Parloteaba la entusiasta heredera tomando a una contrariada Ran del brazo y jalándola son cuidado al interior del museo- Que bien Sonoko _"pero yo pensaba que todo estaba preparado para atraparlo en vez de darle una bienvenida jeje" –_Ran sonreía algo nerviosa y con una gotita de sudor en su rostro- Por cierto, Sonoko, has visto a Conan-kun? Mencionó que llegaría temprano y no lo he visto por ningún lado.

Deja de preocuparte por ese chiquillo, he visto su patineta en la entrada del museo, debe andar jugando o haciendo preguntas tontas por allí. –Expresaba el detective durmiente mientras tomaba un cigarrillo dispuesto a encenderlo cuando éste le fue arrebatado por Jirokichi –No se permite fumar dentro del museo, Detective

Etto, mil disculpas –Dijo Kogoro guardando su caja de cigarrillos.

**11:50 PM**

Faltaban solo 10 minutos para que todo comenzara, por lo cual el inspector Nakamori dio la orden para que todos se encontraran en su lugar correspondiente y no se apartaran de él. El ambiente esta tenso todos se observaban unos a otros para dar inicio a la cuenta regresiva, 10, 9, 8,7 Sonoko se encontraba emocionada tratando de adivinar por donde llegaría su ladrón favorito, 6, 5, 4, Ran estaba preocupada por Conan ya que no le habia dado tiempo para ir a buscarlo, 3, 2, 1.

Ladies and gentlemen! –Se escuchó una voz de la cual todos tenían conocimiento a quién pertenecía- It's showtime! –Las luces se apagaron y nadie se movía de sus lugares, no había pasado ni un minuto cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse y sobre la urna de cristal se encontraba en cuclillas ni mas ni menos que Kaitou kid sosteniendo la Piedra Nuray en su mano derecha, nadie en la sala podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Muy buenas noches, Inspector Nakamori –Decía el ladrón con una gran sonrisa, el inspector se encontraba de frente al ladrón con la manos en puño- Muchas gracias por hacer de este robo algo tan sencillo para mí –Dijo Kaito guiñando su ojo descubierto- Pero, lamentablemente es hora de retirarme, gracias a todos por venir a presenciar el espectáculo!

Espera kaitou-sama! Llévame contigo! –Sonoko gritaba a todo pulmón corriendo hacia el ladrón pero siendo sujetada del brazo por su amiga Ran.

Que están esperando tontos?! Atrápenlo! –Ordenó el inspector-

Todos los oficiales se lanzaron donde se encontraba kaitou Kid pero éste poniéndose de pie lanzó una granada que liberó un gas somnífero, dejando a todos los presentes inconscientes.

Dulces sueños! –Se despidió Kaitou corriendo hacia la azotea, esperaba que aun hubiera luz de luna llena y que esta no hubiese sido cubierta ya por las nubes cargadas de lluvia. Al llegar a la azotea, para su suerte, aun había luz de la diosa blanca, tomando la joya en sus manos la alzó en dirección a ésta para ver si en su interior se lograba ver la joya que podría estar escondida dentro, pero para su desgracias no ocurrió nada y justo en ese momento la luna fue cubierta por las nubes comenzando a llover- Bueno, creo que aun no podre abandonar este oficio, en fin, debo irme antes de que comience a llover con más intensidad –Kaitou se prepara para desplegar sus alas cuando una voz que reconoció enseguida y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo le alegró escuchar lo hizo frenar sus planes-

Por tu semblante veo que eso tampoco era lo que buscabas, Kid – Conan salió de su escondite para plantarse frente a su rival-

-Kaitou miró al pequeño Conan de reojo recobrando su poker face- Miren a quien tenemos aquí! Pensé que te habías arrepentido de asistir a mi espectáculo, tantei-kun

Y perderme la oportunidad de atraparte? Acaso estas de broma? –Conan se acercaba con ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos preparándose para derribar al ladrón con un balonazo.

Creo que ya debería saber que jamás lograras atraparme, debo cumplir una misión, y ten por seguro que no podrás impedir que lo haga. –Kaitou se giró para quedar de frente a su pequeño rival-

Conan ya un poco molesto de tanta charla sacó un balón de su cinturón dándole una poderosa patada en dirección al ladrón, el cual esquivó con una gran facilidad, lo que ninguno esperaba era que con la lluvia el suelo en la azotea se encontraba muy resbaladizo, lo cual ocasionó que Conan cayera al precipicio por causa de esa gran patada ya que ambos se encontraban muy cerca al borde del edificio.

Al ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder Kaitou Kid corrió hacia donde estaba Conan quedando tirado sobre su pecho y alcanzado a tomar al pequeño detective de uno de sus zapatos que para mala suerte comenzaba a salirse de los pies de su dueño.

Vamos idiota! Dame la mano! –Gritaba kaitou tratando de alcanzar la mano de Conan, el cual con un poco de dificultad logro enderezarse un poco y sujetar la mano enguantada de su salvador el cual lo subía cuidadosamente.

Conan estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y recuperándose del gran susto, ya que había estado a punto de caer de una gran altura, lo cual no ocurrió gracias a su rival.

Por qué lo hiciste? –Preguntó Conan respirando agitadamente-

Jaja que no es una de tus frases? Detective,,, no es necesaria una razón para salvar la vida de alguien? –Dijo kaitou sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, ambos siendo empapados por la lluvia.

Conan se limitó a sonreír como muestra de agradecimiento, lo cual el ladrón captó inmediatamente.

Nee no hay de que! –Kaitou se encontraba aun en el suelo cuando notó que le faltaba algo, abrió ampliamente sus ojos al percatarse de lo que había perdido, ya que por ir al rescate de Conan la Piedra Nuray se le había salido de la manga literalmente. Rápidamente se puso de rodillas y comenzó a buscar la piedra, Conan se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando diviso la joya a un par de metros, al mismo tiempo, Kaitou logro encontrarla y ambos se lanzaron para tomarla al mismo tiempo, tratando de quitársela uno al otro.

Suéltala! Es mía! –Gritaba Kaitou sin soltar la brillante piedra-

Claro que no, ladrón tonto, pertenece al museo! –Decía Conan sin intenciones de soltarla tampoco-

Justo en ese momento, las nubes dieron paso a los rayos de la luna llena, y algo que jamás esperaron que sucediera, ocurrió. La Piedra Nuray se iluminó de un color azul brillante cegando al ladrón y detective, ambos sintieron como si algo se desprendiese de sus cuerpos y algo nuevo ocupara su lugar, fue solo un segundo, y cayeron inconscientes, nuevamente la luna fue oculta por las nubes.

-Conan comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, y sentándose se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza ya que sentía como si esta le fuera a estallar en cualquier momento- Pe…pero q…que es esto? Que hago con el disfraz de Kaitou Kid?

Kaitou comenzó a despertar y cuál fue su sorpresa al verse en el cuerpo de un niño de 7 años y ver su verdadera identidad frente a él.

QUE, RAYOS?!.

CONTINUARA….

**Bueno qué les pareció? Ya tengo el tercer capítulo lo estaré actualizando tal vez el próximo fin de semana, así que este al pendiente.**


	3. Una noche complicada

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero y les guste, dejen reviews para saber que opinan de la historia, y pues nada,, que la disfruten.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. La historia es inventada jeje**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

**-Conan comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, y sentándose se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza ya que sentía como si esta le fuera a estallar en cualquier momento- Pe…pero q…que es esto? Que hago con el disfraz de Kaitou Kid?**

**Kaitou comenzó a despertar y cuál fue su sorpresa al verse en el cuerpo de un niño de 7 años y ver su verdadera identidad frente a él.**

**QUE, RAYOS?!.**

**Capítulo 3: Una noche complicada**

Conan y Kaitou cada uno en el cuerpo de su eterno rival se encontraban sentados en el suelo mirándose frente a frente siendo empapados por la lluvia y sin lograr entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Conan o mejor dicho Kaitou sujetaba la Piedra Nuray en su pequeña mano cuando al fin se aventuró a ponerse sobre sus pies para analizar mejor la situación siendo imitado por Conan en el cuerpo del ladrón.

Mientras tanto en la sala donde se encontraba anteriormente la joya, el Inspector Nakamori junto con los demás cuerpos que se encontraban tendidos en el suelo comenzaban a abrir lentamente los ojos.

P..pero que fue lo que pasó? –Decía el Inspector frotándose los ojos con sus puños, cuando recordó cual era la situación- Kaitou Kid! –El Inspector se dirigió hacia la urna encontrando solo una nota la cual decía "Gracias por la joya Inspector Nakamori, como siempre, un placer verlo esta noche, atentamente su ladrón favorito, Kaitou Kid" el Inspector arrugó la nota y ordenó a todos los oficiales que revisaran el edificio, tal vez el bandido aún no había logrado escapar. Los oficiales se dispusieron a revisar cada habitación mientras tanto el inspector junto con Kogoro, Jirokichi, Ran y Sonoko se dirigieron a la azotea.

Tonto! Que fue lo que hiciste? –Gritaba Conan al ladrón encogido tomándolo de las ropas- Vale más que me regreses como estaba, este tonto truco de magia no va para nada!

Estas o te haces? Reconozco que soy un gran mago pero yo no tuve nada que ver con esto! –Decía Kaitou tratando de soltarse del agarre por parte de su compañero-

Ambos se encontraban discutiendo cuando escucharon pasos acercándose y algunas voces conocidas.

Rayos! Debes irte o te atraparán, más bien, me atraparán –Susurraba Kid empujando a Conan al borde del edificio-

Pero tú estás loco? Yo no sé usar esas alas y además está lloviendo a cantaros! Respondió Conan tratando de no caer al vacío por segunda vez, para su suerte como por arte de magia, la lluvia dejo de caer con tanta fuerza, dando lugar a una ligera llovizna- Bueno, menos mal –Dijo Kid- Volar con el ala delta es muy sencillo, aprenderás de inmediato, solo aprietas este botón para accionar las alas –Después de decir esto kid empujó a Conan al precipicio con una sonrisa burlona para ver como Conan caía a gran velocidad y justo a tiempo presionaba el botón indicado desplegando el ala delta y comenzaba a alejarse del lugar.

Uff! Debo admitir que no fue divertido lanzar mi propio cuerpo al vacío –Dijo el pequeño Kaitou soltando un suspiro de alivio, en ese preciso momento llegaban al lugar el inspector y compañía-

Conan-kun! Pero que haces aquí? Es muy peligroso! –Ran reprendía a Conan mientras se acercaba donde este se encontraba, sin la menor idea de que Conan en realidad no estaba allí-

Jeje no te preocupes Ran, estoy bien, pero Kaitou Kid a logrado escapar –Decía Conan con un acento aniñado que logró fingir de maravilla pero pensando en lo ridículo que se escuchaba-

Bueno, menos mal, al menos a dejado la Piedra Nuray –Dijo Jirokichi arrebatando la joya de las manos de Kaito el cual se maldijo por haberse olvidado de esconder la piedra y solo se limitó a no hacer más que poner cara de fastidio y cruzarse de brazos.

Oh! Kaito Sama porque te has ido sin mi? –Sonoko lloraba con la mirada hacia el cielo apreciando como las nubes dejaban paso a la brillante luna junto con las estrellas.

"Oee ooe esta chica está loca jeje" –Pensaba el pequeño ladrón mientras veía como Ran consolaba a su amiga-

Bueno creo que esto a finalizado, es hora de volver a casa, andando Ran –Kogoro abandonó la azotea con ojos adormilados, lo que más quería era llegar a casa y descansar-

Kogoro tiene razón –Mencionó Jirokichi- Por suerte ese ladrón no se ha quedado con la joya, je! Se creía muy inteligente.

Kaito sonrió con ironía mientras se dirigía donde estaba Ran para darle alcance al detective que salía del museo.

Mientras tanto, Conan se encontraba surcando en los cielos maniobrando con un poco de dificultad con el ala delta, por suerte, nadie lo había visto escapar, permitiendo alejarse lo suficiente del edificio, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de hacia donde se dirigía ya que no podría volver a casa, nadie le conocía, hasta que por su mente cruzó un lugar al cual se dirigió sin dudar.

Kogoro, Ran y ahora el pequeño Kaito llegaron a su casa, apenas entraron, el "gran" Kogoro se dejó caer al sofá quedando profundamente dormido.

Vaya, ahora veo porque lo llaman Kogoro el Durmiente jeje –Comentó Kaito para si mismo-

Conan-kun, ya es muy tarde, lo mejor es que vayamos a descansar, pero primero debes cambiarte esa ropa por una seca, vale? –Sugirió una cansada Ran dejando ver una dulce sonrisa la cual dejó atontado al mago-

V..vale, Ran-neechan, etto, podrías recordarme dónde está mi habitación? Jeje, estoy tan cansado que no se ni dónde estoy parado jeje –La verdad era que ese dato lo desconocía por completo, aunque debía admitir que por su mente pervertida cruzó el pensamiento de que el utilizara la misma habitación con la chica-

Jaja, vamos Conan, te llevaré a tu habitación, te ves agotado –Por desgracia, lo llevó a otra habitación que compartiría con el famoso detective el cual entró tras ellos para dejarse caer sobre su cama sin haberse cambiado a su pijama y comenzando a roncar tan fuerte como para que lo pudieran escuchar desde la calle.

Buenas noches Conan-kun, buenas noches oto-san –Dijo Ran, aunque este último ya no la pudiera escuchar.

Buenas noches Ran, "si es que logro dormir" –Pensaba Kaito colocándose una almohada sobre su cabeza en un intento inútil de licenciar los ronquidos de su compañero de dormitorio.

Haibara se encontraba con la cabeza sobre el teclado del ordenar, se había pasado el resto de la tarde trabajado en la fórmula para desarrollar el antídoto que los regresaría a la normalidad, hasta que el cansancio la había vencido. Lentamente comenzó a despertar y se puso de pie saliendo del laboratorio para dirigirse a descansar mejor a su habitación, cuando el sonido de unos golpes en la entrada principal la hizo detenerse.

Quien podrá ser a éstas horas? –se preguntaba la niña mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada. Aunque ya no estaba lloviendo, la noche se iluminaba por uno que otro relámpago, dejando ver a través del cristal de la puerta una figura negra que paralizó a la pequeña ya que claramente vinieron a su cabeza el rostro de uno de los hombres de la organización que tanto temía, Haibara no podía dar un paso más, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de temblar por el miedo, volvieron a golpear la puerta y esta vez la figura del otro lado la llamó por su alias.

Haibara! Profesor Agasa!, soy yo! Abran la puerta! –Decía la voz del desconocido-

En ese momento las luces se encendieron dentro de la casa, era el profesor Agasa que habi escuchado que llamaban a la puerta.

Haibara, que sucede… porque tienes esa cara? –Preguntaba el profesor algo desorientado, al ver que Ai no respondía se aproximó a abrir la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

Profesor! No abra la puerta! Son ellos! Prof…. –Haibara no logro completar la frase al ver la figura que se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta- K..K..Kaitou Kid!?

El nombrado se adentró a la casa despojándose del sombrero y el monóculo dejando su rostro al descubierto y sorprendiendo a los dos presentes.

Kudo!? –Haibara dejo de pasar de un estado de terror a uno de completo asombro, no podía ser posible lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, por un momento pensó en pellizcarse para ver si todo esto no se trataba de otra cosa que un sueño, ya que no recordaba haber terminado con el antídoto, como era posible que Kudo hubiese recuperado su cuerpo. Pensó que tal vez aún estaba en el laboratorio descansando sobre el escritorio pero cuando el extraño visitante al fin habló comprendió de que esta era la absoluta realidad.

Algo así –Dijo Shinichi con una voz nasal, al parecer había pescado un resfriado –

A que te refieres? Preguntó el profesor entregando una toalla a su visitante- pero si eres tu!, aunque te noto algo diferente, y porque tenías puesto el disfraz de Kaitou Kid?

Porque soy Kaitou kid!, bueno, no,, es decir, este es el cuerpo de él, pero soy yo, Shinichi, dentro de este cuerpo! –el chico no lograba explicar lo que pasaba por que ni el mismo lo sabía-

Haibara, préstame tu móvil, el mío está en mi antigüo cuerpo –Shinichi tomó asiento comenzando a teclear en el móvil mientras el profesor y Haibara pedían más explicaciones de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Debemos hablar y solucionar lo antes posible lo que está sucediendo, ven mañana a casa del profesor Agasa, inventa alguna excusa, seguro sabes la dirección"

Terminado de enviar el mensaje, shinichi relató lo sucedido en la azotea, pero aún trata de deducir lo que había pasado.

En casa de los Mouri, Kaito seguía despierto, no podría dormir, primero pensando en lo que estaba pasando y segundo con los ronquidos que salían del detective a su lado, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando el celular que había encontrado en sus ropas el cual dedujo partencia al ex pequeño detective comenzó a sonar, Kaito trato de silenciarlo inmediatamente para que el sonido no despertara a su compañero el cual se movió de posición solo para murmurar lo grandiosa que era su cantante favorita Yoko Okino.

Con cara de burla ante la acción de Kogoro, Kaito abrió el celular para ver que tenía un mensaje de una tal Haibara, la cual recordó como esa niña rubia compañera de su rival. Después de leer el mensaje guardo el móvil bajo su almohada.

Muy bien tantei-kun, allá nos vemos.. –Decía Kaito mostrando una sonrisa, mientras con los rayos de luz de luna que entraba por la ventana se iluminaba en una de su manos una hermosa joya en forma de diamante llamada, La Piedra Nuray.

CONTINUARA…


	4. deducciones

DISCLAIMER: DC y MK son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

En en capítulo anterior…

En casa de los Mouri, Kaito seguía despierto, no podría dormir, primero pensando en lo que estaba pasando y segundo con los ronquidos que salían del detective a su lado, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando el celular que había encontrado en sus ropas el cual dedujo partencia al ex pequeño detective comenzó a sonar, Kaito trato de silenciarlo inmediatamente para que el sonido no despertara a su compañero el cual se movió de posición solo para murmurar lo grandiosa que era su cantante favorita YokoOkino.

Con cara de burla ante la acción de Kogoro, Kaito abrió el celular para ver que tenía un mensaje de una tal Haibara, la cual recordó como esa niña rubia compañera de su rival. Después de leer el mensaje guardo el móvil bajo su almohada.

Muy bien tantei-kun, allá nos vemos.. –Decía Kaito mostrando una sonrisa, mientras con los rayos de luz de luna que entraba por la ventana se iluminaba en una de su manos una hermosa joya en forma de diamante llamada, La Piedra Nuray.

CAPITULO 4: Deducciones

Parece que después de todo ésta joya tiene algo especial, Kaito observaba la piedra y sonreía mientras recordaba cómo había obtenido nuevamente la joya, ya que lo que le había arrebatado Jirokichi en la azotea del museo era simplemente una imitación con la cual él ya iba preparado con anticipación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con lo que hacías, Kudo, sabía que no saldría nada bueno de esto –manifestaba una estresada Haibara-

Bueno, y cómo me iba a imaginar que fuera a suceder algo como esto! –Shinichi ya se encontraba vestido con ropas secas y tomando algo caliente para evitar que el resfriado empeorara-

Vamos, chicos,, creo que lo mejor será descansar lo que resta de la noche, ya mañana trataremos de buscar alguna solución a éste problema. –El profesor Agasa subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación-

El profesor tiene razón, mañana trataremos de resolver éste embrollo, buenas noches Kudo, je, o mejor dicho Kid. –Haibara subió las escaleras con una cara de ironia-

Shinichi no pudo evitar poner una mueca de disgusto ante el comentario de la científica, permaneció sentado en el sofá aun pensativo hasta que el cansancio lo venció, no fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando un preocupado Agasa lo llamó por su nombre ocasionando que despertara algo asustado dando un brinco fuera de su lugar de descanso.

Eh, profesor, que pasa? –Preguntó Shinichi mientras se reponía del susto anterior-

Etto, recuerda que esperamos la visita de… ya sabes quién, deberías alistarte.

Tiene razón profesor, ahora regreso. –Shinichi se dispuso a pasar por su casa para darse una ducha y coger algo de su ropa que ya tenía tiempo que no utilizaba para después regresar a donde el profesor y Haibara a esperar la visita de su pequeño cuerpo siendo ocupado por Kid.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaito despertaba en la habitación de kogoro, estaba tan cansado ya que no había logrado dormir casi nada en toda la noche por cortesía de los ronquidos de su compañero, se puso de pie y recordó que debía inventar alguna excusa para salir de casa, se duchó, se vistió desayunó y..

Ran-neechan

Si, Conan-kun

Puedo ir con el profesor Agasa? Quiero ir a visitarlo, por favor, siiii? –Kaito ponía ojitos de perrito-

Claro que si conan-kun, por que no?, solo cuídate mucho, esta bien?

Haaaaii! –Kaito se retiró del lugar y sale corriendo de la agencia de detectives cuando escucha que lo llaman y al voltear hacia atrás solo un pensamiento viene a su mente "NO PUEDE SER!" –Poniendo una cara de fastidio-

Conan-kun, buenos días! –Decía una feliz Ayumi y unos sonrientes Genta y Mitsuyico-

Jeje, buenos días chicos, etto, tengo algo de prisa debo rime ya, nos vemos luego –Kaito se disponía a salir corriendo cuando se detiene por petición de Ayumi-

Espera, Conan-kun a dónde vas?, recuerda que quedamos de ir a casa del profesor Agasa para probar el nuevo videojuego que inventó

Acaso lo olvidaste? Conan –Preguntaba un molesto Genta-

Jeje no, claro que no chicos, es decir, hacia allá me dirigía jeje, andando! –Kaito agacha la cabeza y con una gotita de sudor se va junto con la liga de juvenil de detectives-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa del profesor Agasa tocan a la puerta y los recibe el mencionado algo sorprendido de ver a todos los niños junto con "Conan"

Ah, chicos, adelante! –Decía el profesor algo confuso aun- Conan-kun?

Profesor –Kaito entró a la casa y vio su antoguo curpo sentado el el sofá con una cara de molestia.

Eh, profesor, quién es él? –Preguntó Mitsuyico

Shinichi-niisan? –Pregunto Ayumi, para lo cual Shinichi se sorprendió-

Cómo dices pequeña? Claro que no, por que dices eso

Te pareces mucho a Shinichi-niisan el amigo de la infancia de Ran-neechan, a que si? Chicos

Haaaii, tienes razón!, es idéntico –Decía Genta muy sorprendido-

Kaito tenía una cara de fastidio pensando- "je claro que no!, como me puedo parecer a ese tonto detective, yo soy mas atractivo y encantador"

Shinichi se encontraba un poco nervioso ya que ni siquiera sabía el verdadero nombre del ladrón y obvio no podía presentarse como Kaito Kid, justo cuando se disponía a hablar Kaito se le adelantó.

Chicos! Les presento a Kaito Kuroba es un amigo de Shinichi-niisan, verdad? –Kaito miraba a Shinichi con ojos de que le siguiera el juego, a lo cual éste captó enseguida-

Asi es niños! Mi nombre es Kaito Kuroba –"Kuroba, pensaba Shinichi"- vine a visitar a mi amigo Shinichi pero el profesor me acaba de informar que se encuentra de viaje, como sea me quedaré un tiempo por aquí.

Niños, porque no van a probar el nuevo videojuego, ahora les llevaré algunos aperitivos, vale? –Intervino el profesro-

Haai! –Asintieron los niños- mucho gusto kaito-niisan –Y se fueron corriendo a la sala de juegos-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ooe ooe jamás te dije que trajeras compañía pequeño ladrón, y menos a los chicos –Decía Shinichi mientras tomaba nuevamente asiento en el cómodo sofá-

Que te quede claro que ésta visita con esos niños ya estaba en tu agenda infantil –Kaito tomo asiento-

Kudo, acaso olvidaste que habías quedado con los chicos? –Haibara se acercaba para estar mejor informada sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior-

Kuso, lo había olvido por completo, pero bueno, estarán entretenidos con el juego por un buen rato, eso nos dará tiempo para charlar a solas.. Asi que… Kaito Kuroba eh? Asi que ese es tu verdadero nombre?

Así es, -Contestaba un despreocupado Kaito- te gusta? solo no lo uses mucho o me lo desgastas jeje

Jeje es horrible –decía Shinichi con un tono de burla-

Ooe!- Kaito se cruzó de brazos algo disgustado-

Dime, Kuroba.. acaso eres algo del famoso mago Toichi Kuroba?

Kaito no puedo evitar mostrar algo de tristeza en sus ojos azules al oír mencionar el nombre de su padre, a lo cual solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza afirmando a la pregunta que la acababan de formular.

El…. El era mi padre

Shinichi pudo percibir algo de tristeza en su voz –lo siento-

Porque kudo? Quien es Toichi Kuroba? –Preguntó Haibara al ver al ambiente triste que se había formado-

Fue un gran mago, muy reconocido amigo de mis padres, lamentablemente perdió la vida por causa de un accidente en su último show.

Eso no fue un accidente!

Shinichi y Haibara quedaron viendo como Kaito se había puesto de pie con ambas manos en puño y la mirada ensombrecida.

A que te refieres? –Pregunto Shinichi algo sobresaltado por la reacción de Kaito-

Tu siempre tratas de frustrar mis robos, pero no sabes porque es que hago esto, no es que me guste hacerlo, bueno –Kaito comenzó a reir algo burlón- debo admitir que me entretiene engañar a la policía y hasta a ti jeje pero.. –volvía a mostrar un poco de tristeza- lo que le paso a mi padre no fue un accidente, alguien lo asesinó y voy a encontrarlos para vengarme por lo que le hicieron.

Espera, pero, que tiene que ver eso, con que robes joyas y te hagas pasar por Kaito kid, por que no fuiste con la policía cuando descubriste que eso no fue un accidente?

Porque mi padre, fue el verdadero Kaito Kid, lo asesinaron porque se negó a robar una joya para ellos, me visto de Kid porque trato de llamar la atención de aquellos que hicieron eso, de esa organización.

Organización?! –dijeron Shinichi y Haibara al mismo tiempo-

A qué organización te refieres kuroba –Shinichi estaba algo exaltado ya que podría tratarse de la misma organización que él estaba buscando, la organización de los hombres de negro.

Aun no lo sé, no se si sea la misma que te persigue a ti, pero ten por seguro que la encontraré.

Pero, que joya era esa que se negó a robar tu padre? –Preguntó Haibara-

Pandora… dice la leyenda "Cuando el cometa Voley se encuentra cerca de la tierra, si se ofrece la joya de la vida a la luna llena, caerán lágrimas, y quien beba de esas lágrimas conseguirá lo que nadie ha conseguido, la juventud eterna". Por eso debo encontrar a Pandora y destruirla, hablando de leyendas creo que ésta joya también tiene una, no es asi? – Shinichi y Haibara se sorprendieron por el cambio de ambiente que propino Kaito pero mas lo hicieron al ver que sujetaba en su mano la Piedra Nuray-

Cómo te atreves, sacaste la piedra del museo! –Shinichi se ponía de pie algo enfadado-

Jeje solo es prestada, la devolveré cuando volvamos a la normalidad, y además de que no es pandora, ahora, recuerdas la leyenda que conto ese viejo en el museo?

Bueno, creo que… espera! Como sabes que contó…. Je, estuviste entre nosotros todo ese tiempo, no es asi?

Kaito pasaba su mano por detrás de su cabeza sonriendo socarronamente –bueno, la leyenda decía si se da la ocasión en que tú y tu otro yo llegar a tocar juntos la piedra, la luna los cambiara, no es así? Aunque no me guste admitirlo, tu y yo tenemos un gran parecido por eso pienso que somos nuestro otro yo, al momento que ambos tocaos esta joya las nubes descubrieron la luna y esta actuó. –Kaito espera la respuesta de Shinichi viendo como este tomaba su característica pose de deducción-

Bueno, ahora sabemos lo que nos ha pasado, ya que tiene algo de lógica aunque nunca he creído en esto de la magia…

alguna idea de cómo revertir esto? –Dijo Haibara

yo no, pero creo que conozco a alguien que sabra darme alguna pista, o eso espero –Kaito se relajaba en el sofá mientras a su mente venia un nombre Koizumi Akako.

CONTINUARA

Hola a todos aquí de nuevo subiendo actualización, im sorry se que me he tardo un buen tiempo esta vez, gracias a los que me has dejado reviews

Alice K. W

Saori kudo

Lady Paper

Akari Etsu

MonochromeAngel1997

Gracias por sus buenos cometarios, hasta el próximo capitulo

Ja ne


End file.
